Gohan's High School Journey
by DoodleDon122
Summary: What if when Gohan came to school there would have been a longer wait until the Buu saga?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello this is my first story sorry this chapters a little short if you like more will come out possible parings might be Sharpner x Videl, Gohan x Videl, Eraser x Sharpner, Constructive Critism appreciated and I hope you enjoy**

* * *

Gohan was woken up at 6 a.m by a high pitched beeping noise. He slammed his hand down onto his alarm clock accidently smashing it in the process, he mentally groaned as this was the third one this month. Gohan rolled himself out of bed walking over to the beathroom. As he walked into the bathroom he thought about what took place last week.

 **-Flashback-**

"Gohan your going to high school and thats final!" screamed a angry Chi-Chi. "But, momwhy do I need to go I'm already ready to go to college if need be." replied Gohan trying to be reason with his mother. "Gohan I want you to get friends your own age and how are you going to do that if I send you straight to college, plus we can't afford college so you need to get yourself a scholarship." Chi-Chi's eyes got all dreamy after that. "My son getting a scholarship." Chi-Chi finished saying

 **-End Flashback-**

Gohan sighed while brishing his teeth. As much as he didn't want to go he did want to make some friends his own age. The only person he played with was Goten and as much as he loved his younger brother it'd be nice to have someone his own age to talk to. He finished brushing his teeth and put on his reddish-orange pants and pulled on his white T-Shirt and black vest finshing with putting on his shoes.

"I better hurry up before Goten eats all my food again." Gohan shuttered thinking about trying to make it to lunch on a empty stomack. The young saiyan rushed down the stairs making it to the kitchen in two seconds. "Hi mom, hi Goten." He says as he starts to eat like it was his first meal in months. "So you ready for school sweety?" asks Chi-Chi sweetly, "Sure mom." The young saiyan says his mouth stuffed with food leaving Chi-Chi to sigh "Gohan didn't I teach you any manners? But anyways you better go you don't wanna be late." Gohan grabs his lunch capsule then heads outside "NIMBUS!" as he shouts this a familiar golden cloud comes cruising out of the sky, Gohan jumps on as he is then carried to his first day at school.


	2. Chapter 2

**-Later That Day-**

Gohan dropped from the sky as Nimbus fly away "Thanks for the ride Nimbus I'll catch you after school" Gohan said as he landed he checked his watch. "Hmm I better hurry before I'm late... Turbo Speed!" He starts running faster than the average human before he hears gunshots. He looks towards a bank where he heard the gunshots and sees some people standing watch outside. "Another batch of crooks it never ends." He sighes before checking left and right. "Well I guess if I transform no one will reconize me." He takes a quick stance as his hair flashes a light blonde and he transforms into a Super Saiyan.

 **-Meanwhile in the Bank-**

"Ok no one makes a move no one gets hurt!" shouts one of the crooks holding a man in a choke hold and a sub machine gun. As the crook says that one of his partners walks over to the reception desk holding out a gin and a bag. "Ok fill this bag all the way and don't try to hold out if I find out you did you won't be going home." The woman started to fill the bag with money and one she was done she frieghtenly handed him it. The crook smirked grabbing the bag and shouting. "We got the money lets get outta here!" They ran outside of the bank and got to their car seeing the police just arrive. "Hmm we better discourage them of following us." As the crook said that he started firing at the police vehicle

 **-Back to Gohan-**

He watches as the crooks fire more shots at the cop car before he jumps into the air landing on top of the crooks car. As soon as he does he kicks a crook off knocking him out instantly. "Why you who do you think you are I'll show you to mess with us!" The crook starts to fire at Gohan furious. Gohan smirks before grabing all the bullets. He crushes them in his hand and drops the remains before sending a straight punch at the person who shot at him. The remaining two crooks look at him horrified. "He's a monster, lets get outta here!" they start to drive away but Gohan focuses some Ki in his hand sends a invisible blast at them causing the truck to flip onto its top. "Amazing who was that guy, wait where'd he go?" says a old man as a Raven haired girl walks up. "Sorry I'm late what happened here?" asks Videl with a question on her face. "You mean you didn't see it? He was some kind of super human I saw him take down a truck by yelling at it." The old man says "In fact I thought you knew him he was wearing the same button on his shirt." The old man says without any doubt "All the kids in my school have to wear this thing." Videl says with a thoughtful expression.

 **-Later at School-**

"Today we will be blessed with a student that actually knows how to read that's your cue boy." Says the teacher as Gohan walks thru the door. "Gohan here got a perfect score on his entrance exam, you would do well to take a example from him." The teacher says as someone in the class yells "Example this!" Everyone starts to laugh as the teacher gets angry "Silence, your a embarrassment to the public school system! Gohan you can sits where ever you want." The teacher says as he sits down. Gohan looks around trying to find a available seat. "Yoo-hoo here's one." A blonde girl says standing up and pointing to a seat next to her. "Oh uh thank you." Gohan smiles before walking over and sitting in the seat next to the girl. "Hi my names Erasa with a E and this is my friend Videl you'll never guess who her father is." Gohan looks at Videl and wonders why she said that. "should I know who her father is?" Erasa about falls out of her seat when she hears that. "Wait you don't know that she is the daughter of Hercule Satan?!" she practically yells before getting shushed by the teacher. "Oh well um that's cool I guess being the daughter of a celebrity and all." The young Saiyan says as he remembers the Hercule was one of the only non Z Fighters to show up at the Cell Games. Videl looks at Gohan wondering why he isn't trying to suck up to her now that he knows who her father is.

Sharpner smirks seeing how Gohan looks like a wimp and thinks of all the hell he's gonna put him thru. "Oh yeah Videl were you able to catch a glimpse of the Gold Fighter before he left the bank?" Asks Erasa hoping she'll get new gossip information "Who's the Gold Fighter is he another celebrity?" Asks Gohan just so he has something to do since he's already learned everything being taught years ago. "What you don't know who the Gold Fighter is? Your out of the gossip loop he's some super strong and cute person that stopped a bank robbery today." Videl looks at Gohan suspiciously now that she has remembered what the Gold Fighter looked like. "Hey Gohan wanna know what they said he looked like? He was wearing a white shirt, black vest, and orange pants." Sharpner scoffs and looks at Gohan. "Come on Videl who has ever heard of a nerd secretly be a superhero?" Sharpner says with a smirk "Oh come on I bet you could fight crime if you wanted." Erasa says grabbing onto Gohan's arm to see if he's hiding any muscle.

 **-During Last Period-**

"Ok today we are going to split into teams and play baseball." The coach says. "You know what baseball is Brains?" Sharpner asks Gohan "Of course. Well I've read a couple books on it." Gohan says wondering why Sharpner had started smirking "Well I bet you'll be the next NBT. You can have him my teams just filled up." Sharpner walks off with a smirk. "Oh yeah thanks a lot." Videl says angrily. "Come on Videl I bet he could come up with some really good strategies." Erasa says trying to calm Videl down. "Fine, I'm putting you on right field you know where that is right?" Videl asks. "Yeah on the right, right?" Gohan says looking at Videl. "Right just get there." Videl takes her place on the pitcher plate as Gohan takes his place. Sharpner steps up onto the batting plate as Videl looks at him with a smirk. "Hey Sharpner prepare to be striked out." She throws the ball with her full strength as it goes whirling at Sharpner. He takes a breath and swings as the ball goes skyrocketing. Just as everyone is about to congratulate Sharpner on his homerun they all gap at Gohan who has caught the ball. "The runner on third has left the base if I throw it to the catcher he'll be out, easy now." The young Saiyan tosses the ball as it goes at breakneck speeds towards the catcher. He sees a blurry object coming towards him and it lands in his mitt and causes him to fly back a bit. "Like third and out." says the umpire as the teams start to switch. "Good job son you must of jumped twenty-five feet in the air." The coach says towards Gohan. "Oh it was nothing I just got new shoes that's it." Gohan says mentally face palming. "Right it has be the shoes." The coach says dismissing it as luck.

"Umm aren't you up?" asks one of Gohan's team members. "Uh yea thanks, wait for me guys." Gohan says grabbing a bat and going up to the batting plate. Sharpner glares "So nerd boy thinks he can hit one of my throws, looks like I'm going to have to give him a little scare. I'll have him ducking like a sissy." Sharpner says as he stares down Gohan "Mom told me not to show my powers I better not swing." Gohan says preparing himself to be struck out. Sharpner throws the ball aiming towards Gohan as The young Saiyan just stands there. "Hey watch out!" Shouts Videl just as Gohan is hit with the ball. "You fool why didn't you duck like a sissy?!" Sharpner shouts as he sees Gohan got hit by the ball, but to all their surprise Gohan is unaffected as he says. "Coach if I get hit by the ball that means I walk right?" The coach looks at Gohan a bit scared "Um yes that's right." Gohan drops the bat and begins jogging to base as he thinks 'Perfect I got to base and didn't have to show my powers.' meanwhile Videl is thinking 'Who is this guy?'

 **-After School-**

"Hey Gohan you should try out for the boxing club then you could get some muscles on you." Sharpner says as they walk out of the locker room. "Oh uh I can't because-" Gohan begins to say as he's cut off. "Because he has a super duper long car ride to get home." Erasa says finishing his sentence. "Oh and Gohan do you think you could give me a ride home?" Erasa says with a smile. "Oh um sorry Erasa but my car is only a one seater." Gohan says "Hey Erasa I've got room in my car." Sharpner says with a smirk. "Sounds like a plan to me, I'll see you guys tomorrow." Gohan says with a smile as he begins to walk off. Videl sees him start to walk down the street and decides to follow him thinking 'Strange he says he lives out of town but now he appears to be walking home.' She sees him turn a corner and rushes in order to not loose him, but as she turns the corner she sees that Gohan is nowhere in sight. As she walks away Gohan gets on Nimbus and starts flying off. "I need a way I can show my powers without my friends knowing hmm maybe Bulma can help." Gohan then starts to head towards Capsule Corps.

* * *

 **Hope this makes up for the short chapter last time kinda just wanted to get it out. Also I'll try to update regularly since I'm out of school now well till next time peace.**


	3. Chapter 3

**-At Capsule Corp-**

Gohan jumped off of Nimbus when he reached Capsule Corps amd walked inside. "Bulma you here?" yelled Gohan hoping he hadn't came when they were not here. "Gohan is that you?" Bulma called walking out and coming to a in front of Gohan. "I haven't seen you in a while did you just come to say hello or did you already run out of lunch capsules?" Bulma asked with a questioning look. "No I came to ask a favor could you make me disguise? I'm going to school in Satan City as you know and the crime there is bad and the cops don't seem like they can handle it alone but I don't want my new friends thinking I'm a freak." Gohan said explaining the problem. "So you don't want to be reconized well I would say don't fight crime but you are your fathers child." Bulma says thinking of ways she could capsulize a suit without arising suspicion to Gohan. "So you think you can really do it?!" Gohan says surprised "Gohan your talking to a person who invents and manufuncters capsules on a daily basis I'm sure a Super Hero costume won't be that hard." Bulma says as she start to think of a design. "Thanks Bulma really oh and do you know where Trunks is?" Gohan asks hoping of having a way to pass the time. "Oh he should just be finishing up training with Vegeta." Bulma replies. "Isn't he a little young for that?" Gohan asks. "Well Vegeta says that if he's old enough to walk he's old enough to train." Bulma replies with as she starts to walk to her lab.

Gohan walks down to where the Gravity Chamber is and sees Trunks walk out and grab a towel. "Hey Trunks you have a good training session?" Gohan says taking a look at his power level. "Yea." Trunks says wiping his face. Vegeta then walks out and looks at Gohan. "Hello Kakabrat what brings you here came to get shown up by a true Saiyan?" Vegeta says with a smirk. "No I'm here for other reasons." Gohan replies as Vegeta walks off.

 **-Time Skip-**

"There you go Gohan." Bulma says giving Gohan a watch. "Hey mom can I get one to?" Trunks asks. Gohan then presses the blue button and looks at himself in the mirror as his normal clothes are replaced by a Orange and Black Head Protector, a Black Spandex Shirt and Pants, a Green Baggy Over shirt, a Red Cape, and some white combat boots. "Wow this is amazing!" Gohan exclaims as he looks at himself in the mirror loving the costume "No thanks mom I change my mind." Trunks says wondering if Gohan is just being nice to his mom or if he really likes his costume. "Thanks Bulma I really like it what do you think Trunks?" Gohan asks. "It's cool I guess." Trunks replies. "Well I'll catch you later you guys. Gohan walks outside jumping onto Nimbus and flying off. He gets a distance away the remembers something. "Well since I'm wearing this disguise I can fly." Jumps off of Nimbus and starts to race the Golden Cloud. "Well looks like I left that cloud in the dust." He looks over Satan City and sees a car driving wildly. "Crazy Drivers." He lands in front of them and looks at them as they stop. "What's the big idea we coulda killed you watch where your going." The driver shouts. "It is you who should watch where your going follow the rules of the road and always wear your safety belt." Gohan says with a fake voice. "What are you a public service announcer who are you?" The driver says ticked off. "Hmm what's my name? let me see." Gohan sits there and starts to ponder a name. "What is he doing?" The driver says as the passenger says "He's thinking." Gohan then smiles as he comes up with a awesome name. "I got it, I am the Great Saiyaman." Gohan says as he strikes a pose. "The Great Saiyaman?" The two in the car look at each other and start to laugh joking about his costume and name. Gohan looks at them angered and yells "It's not funny, I put a lot of thought into that name." He stomps his foot into the ground causing it to crack and the car wheel it go into the crack. The two in the car yell when this starts to happen and shout out. "Did I says ridiculous costume I meant cool I wish I had one myself." Gohan smiles as he knows his point has gotten thru to them effortlessly picking up the car and putting it back on unbroken road. "Th..Thank you Great Saiyaman." The driver stammers out as they drive off and the passenger yells at the driver to drive carefully.

 **-At Gohan's House-**

"Great you are at school one day and you come home late and dressed ridiculously." Chi-Chi says in a scolding manner as Goten walks in and sees Gohan. "Gohan your home!" Goten tackle hugs his brother nearly knocking him over. Gohan laughs and looks at Chi-Chi. "Sorry mom it's just I want to help out in the city but don't want my friends to think I'm a freak." Gohan said as he started to go upstairs to prepare for bed. "Alright fine but it better not get in the way of your studies."

 **-Later On-**

"I'm the Great Saiyaman." Gohan says as he strikes a pose. "Wow that was awesome can I be a Super Hero to?" Goten says watching his brother "I think one Super Hero is enough in the family." Chi-Chi says walking in with some laundry. "What'd you think mom?" Gohan asks hoping to get good advice. "I think it still needs some work and you should get some rest." Chi-Chi replies. "Don't worry mom I'm fine.

* * *

 **Sorry this is a little short I just wanted to get out a chapter to make up for the two days I didn't, from now on I should get out a chapter every other day. Also if any of you are into role-play and would like to talk and role-play with me get the mobile app Geeking my account name is Donnie_Danny also if your interested in that there is a Dragon Ball Z role-play that needs people if you join message my and I'll give you details Till next time see you**


	4. Chapter 4

**-The Next Day-**

"Gohan what're you still doing here I thought you already left?" Chi-Chi yelled when she found Gohan still in bed asleep. Gohan awoke when he heard his mom and quickly started to change into his usual clothes. Once he had done so he ran down the stairs grabbed his lunch capsule and ran outside taking off into the sky. As Gohan flew he flashed into his Great Saiyaman disguise.

 **-Later At School-**

Gohan sits down just as the bell rings and sighs in relieve. "Gohan you were almost late today you sleep in or something?" Videl asks supiciously. "Oh yeah I woke up late and since it is a really long ride to here I was almost late." Gohan says wondering why Videl sounds so supicious. "So did you here about the new superhero in town they said that he's super tough but has a weird name they called him the Great Singing Man." Videl said looking at Gohan to see his reaction. "His name was The Great Saiyaman I know someone who saw him." Gohan says calmly trying not to draw attention to himself. Videl looks at him disappointed that he didn't react like she wanted him to.

"Ok students today we have yet another new student who scored a perfect score on her entrance exams." Everyone bar Gohan gets ready for some nerdy looking girl to walk in and introduce herself. When the girl walks in everyone is shocked at what they see. The guys start to get ideas on how to hit on the girl whereas the girls look at the girl in jealousy. The girl is wearing some Faded Blue Jeans with a Green Shirt that highlights her Emerald Green Eyes. "Hello my name is Lime it is nice to meet all of you." She gives a brief wave and scans for a place to sit and as she does she spots Gohan and nearly screams out in joy. "Gohan is that you?!" She says in disbelief. "Lime jeez I barley recognized you how've you been?" Gohan asks as the teacher seeing this may take a while and wanting to start the lesson says. "Please take your seat you can discuss this later." Lime sees a seat directly behind Gohan and decides to go sit there as all the other guys are surprised that "Nerdboy" knows Lime.

 **-At The End Of Class-**

"Ok before I allow you to talk among yourselves for the remainder of the time. I want to let you know that for all of next week we are having a field trip into the woods to learn some basic survival techniques. You need to get this permission sheet and have it signed by the end of the week or you will be unable to go." Everyone goes down to the teachers desk to get a permission sheet and sits back at their desk to talk with their friends. "Wow this is so exciting we get a whole week of easy learning." Erasa says excitedly as Gohan thinks back to his training of Piccolo. "Not nessicary being in the wilderness isn't always fun especially when you actually have to keep yourself alive." Gohan replies as all his friends bar Lime looks a him questionably. "And what would you know about surviving Nerdboy?" Sharpner asks looking at Gohan thinking he couldn't last one day trying to survive. "Like you could talk Gohan once survived six whole months alone in the wilderness with nothing but the clothes on his back and a sword." Lime says looking at Sharpner angrily.

Gohan looks at Lime thinking 'I'm really gonna need to tell her not to tell them much about my past.' Videl looks at Gohan with a look saying, you better explain. "Is this true Gohan?" Videl says completing her look by crossing her arms. "Oh yeah when I was four I had to survive alone in the wilderness alone though I was closely watched during that time." Again everyone bar Lime looks at him surprised and questionably. "And what if I say I don't believe you Gohan." Sharpner says thinking Gohan is just making this up. "Well you think I'm lying but it happened." Gohan replies reasonably. "Well let's move on how did you and Gohan meet, you said your name was Lime right?" Videl asks hoping to get more information on Gohan. "Yeah that's right and the way we met was I was trying to get a apple from a tree when the branch broke and I fell in. I thought I was a goner but Gohan jumped in and saved me." Lime laughs remembering that time. "Yeah that's how we met." Gohan says hoping it won't sound to crazy.

 **-Last Hour-**

Gohan finishes getting dressed for P.E and walks out seeing that Lime, Erasa, and Videl were already waiting for him. The Young Saiyan runs up to them smiling as the P.E teacher calls for their attention. "Ok since you will be having diffrent P.E teachers just for this upcoming fieldtrip for the remainder of the week they will be your teachers and it will be their choice on lessons." Once the teacher had said that Krillen and Yamcha walked out to look at their class. "Hello class I'm Krillen and as you know that is Yamcha the famous baseball player. We are students of one of the greatest martial artist The Trutle Hermit." As Krillen is saying this he spots Gohan and stops talking. "Gohan is that you? we haven't seen each other in forever." Krillen puts his hands behind his head and laughs as everyone starts to wonder how Gohan knows them. "Oh yeah, it has been awhille hasn't it." Gohan smiles nervously hoping not to draw to much attention to himself.

"Well change of plans, we were gonna play dodgeball but now we are going to have a martial arts tournament instead." Everyone cheers but are confused as why they were going to do a tournament now. "ok will everyone who has a year or under of martial arts training stand over there." A few members of the class including Erasa go to the spot. As Krillen continues "Anyone with a two years of martial arts training form another group please." About half the class moves to make another group. "Anyone with three years of training make another group." Eight kids go to form another group. "Anyone with four years of training make another group." Four kids make another group and then there are only Videl Sharpner and Gohan left standing there.

"What Nerdboy has more than four years of training? Your probably just faking to look cool." Sharpner scoffs as Gohan just smiles a bit thinking about how many villains doubted him in the past. "Nerdboy? Jeez Gohan what have you been doing to be called that and doubted so much. What is both of your names?" Yamcha asks looking at Sharpner and Videl. "Oh I'm Sharpner and this is Videl and let me say I'm a huge fan Yamcha." Krillen looks at Sharpner says this and thinks 'Good Grief'. "We'll Sharpner you don't want to take 'Nerdboy' as you call Gohan so lightly he has 13 years of martial arts training. Not to mention his father is Goku." Krillen says looking at them. "Wait Goku as in Son Goku the winner of the 23 World Martial Arts Tournament." Krillen looks at Videl when she says this. "How'd you know Goku was the winner." Krillen asked Videl. "You mean you don't know who I am? I'm Videl Satan daughter of Hercule Satan our savior from cell. Any of that ring a bell?"

Krillen and Yamcha start to bust out laughing when they hear this. "If only you knew the truth, but anyways lets begin the tournament Yamcha you go watch over the year one and two fighters, I'll get the three and four year fighters. Gohan you can take it over from here and we'll catch up later. Videl, Sharpner listen to Gohan he is stronger than me and Yamcha combined." Krillen says beginning to walk away. "Wow you must be pretty weak then if this weakling can beat you." Krillen looks at Sharpner and smirks. "Hey Gohan how is it you find someone more cocky than Vegeta and let him be your friend? How bout we see how weak I am and have you face me" Krillen says getting into his Turtle stance and looking at Sharpner. "Ok but if I beat you I get to be the teacher of the class for the rest of the weak." Sharpner says smiling cockily. "Ok deal, Gohan, Yamcha get ready." Krillen says. "Fighters ready" Krillen and Sharpner nod as the rest of the class watches on. "Ok and you may begin."

Sharpner arrogantly charges at Krillen as soon as he's told to start. Krillen looks at Sharpner as this is the most predictable move ever. As soon as Sharpner gets close to Krillen go goes for a sloppy punch as it passes thru Krillen's afterimage and Krillen seems to appear out of thin air behind Sharpner. The blonde jock turns around surprised thinking he had hit Krillen. Krillen brings his hand up to Sharpner and flicks him causing the jock to be sent into the air. Just as he's about to hit a wall, Gohan sees he needs to use ki if he doesn't want Sharpner to get injured appears behind him catching him and jumping of the wall landing easily. Everyone Gaps at the scene and Sharpner looks at Gohan. "What just happened?" Gohan replies with. "You got hit so I stopped you from hitting the wall luckily I was close to the wall anyways."

The rest of the day goes off without a hitch and Gohan silently thanks Dende for it. As Gohan goes to walk out of the school he gets cornered by Videl. "What is up with you, you look like a nerd and act like one yet you were clearly by that Yamcha person when Sharpner was launched. I saw you basically fly across the room and catch Sharpner." Videl looks at Gohan with a look that says that she needs answers. "fine I was but that is something anybody could do I bet your dad is ten times fastr being the best martial artist." Inside Gohan mentally screams complimenting the man that made his friends look like dirt. "Your right Gohan he probably can, I guess I will admit your probably as strong as me at least if your speed matches your strength. We will have to spar sometime well anyways I bet you got a long trip home. I'll catch you tomorrow." Videl walks off satisfied for the moment as Gohan flies off before anyone can notice.

* * *

 **Once Again I apologize for the delay between chapters I've been really busy but I'll really try to get them out every other day for now on and I thank you all for reading my story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**-Day Of Field Trip-**

Gohan woke up to his alarm clock at five o'clock in the morning. Stretching he got up and turned off his alarm clock before getting dressed and walking outside. "Well this is the first in seven years I've trained but it's about time I don't want a repeat of yesterday."  
-Flashback-  
"Videl the mayor's been taken hostage we need you!" The police chief says thru Videl's watch comm. "Ok Chief I'm on my way just hold on." Videl says getting up and running out of class while saying. "May I please be excused." The teacher just sighes and continues with the lesson. Gohan extends his senses to the Mayor's office and checks to see if Videl will need Saiyaman's help. He is shocked when he feels the energy eminating off of the guy as he thinks. 'This man must know how to control his Ki, I need to go help Videl.

"Umm may I be excused?" Gohan asks the teacher. "Oh No, Not this time Gohan everytime you leave you don't show up till the end of the class period." Gohan groaned when the teacher said this and started unconsiously tapping his foot. After awhile the ground started to shake from the accidental strength. "Earthquake!" Erasa shouts when she feels the building start shaking. Everyone takes cover under their desk exept for Gohan, he realizes that this is the chance he needs to get away so he quickly gets up and runs out heading towards the roof. When he does he presses the button on his watch and his normal clothes disappear being replayed by his Great Saiyaman guise. "Evil do'ers beware I'm the Great Saiyaman." Gohan jumps off the building and takes off toward the mayor's office.

As Gohan is heading towards the scene Videl has just arrived. "Your just in time Videl." The police chief says with a sigh. Videl nods and goes over the 'Do Not Cross' police tape. The crooks look at Videl as one of them says. "That's her boss the girl from the other day." The boss laughs when he sees Videl. "And what does a little cornish hen think she can do against me why don't you go get your father." The boss then tries to stare her down to intimidate her. "Look I'm in the middle of class so if you think I'm going to take the time to trash talk with a low life crook such as yourself you got another thing coming." Videl says putting her hands on her her hips. The boss irritataed with her cockiness signals his underlings and the unarmed ones rush at her. Videl smirks and roundhouse kicks the first thug as he flies and hits one of his companions. Videl then sends a straight punch knocking another crook to the floor out cold. That being the last unarmed thug Videl rushes at the ones carrying firearms and random melee weapons.

Gohan arrives at the scene just as one of the crooks had made it behind Videl. Just as the crook was about to fire at Videl he gets a straight hook to the chin from the Great Saiyaman. Videl hears the commotion behind her and turns seeing the Great Saiyaman behind her and she glares. "Hey what are you doing?! Go away." Videl shouts to him as the cops at the sidelines second her. The mayor looks at them incrediously thinking he needs to get new policemen if they think the Great Saiyaman is doing more harm then good. "Don't those fools realize that if he hadn't just intervend Videl woulda been shot. Not to mention it's not like their giving her anymore support then just cheering her on." The mayor looks at them deciding he will be getting atleast a new police chief.

As Gohan started taking care of the thugs Videl went after the boss jumping into the air and throwing a cross kick at his face. The boss gets hit hard and staggers back before recovering and grabbing Videl with one hand and holding her up. "Videl!" Just as Gohan goes to save Videl she manages to excape and knocks out the boss. "Guess she didn't need help after all." The young Saiyan sweatdrops and goes to take off to get back to school.

 **-End Flashback-**

"I know that Videl saved herself but I need to improve myself to make sure I'll be there in case she isn't able to." Gohan nods to himself and starts stretching to warm his body up. Once he had finished that he starts to work on his martial arts style since he was a little rusty in that sense. He got into his Demon Turtle style a mixture of Piccolo's Demon style and Goku's Turtle style. The young Saiyan started with simple punches and kicks. Soon all those years of training started to come back to him and he started to do more complicated techniques until around six o'clock. He sighed in sataisfaction of a good workout as he got into the shower. The young Saiyan may of disliked fighting but he did enjoy training just a bit.

Gohan got dressed in a plain white T-Shirt and some baggy pants he put the capsule carrying his spar clothes and a jacket in his pocket and strapped on his watch. The young Saiyan walked back outside and took off in the air changing into his Great Saiyaman guise midflight. after a short flight he made it to Satan City, landing in a alley and swithing pressing the button on his watch he walked out of the alleyway. Gohan decided that it'd be a good idea to get something to eat or drink before heading to the school. Gohan walked into a cafe deciding to get a coffee before heading over and was surprised to see Lime there. He ordered his coffee and walked over to where Lime was sitting.

"Hey Lime, what you doing here?" Gohan asked sitting down on the oppisite side of Lime. "Oh, Hey Gohan I'm just came to get a coffee like you did. Hey there is a couple things I've been meaning to ask. For one why do you dress up as the Great Saiyaman? Why are you always hanging out with Videl, Erasa, and Sharpner? Even though Videl and Sharpner are rude to you. Finally why are you always saving Videl when she gets into trouble?" Lime asks taking a sip of her coffee. Gohan smiles sheepishly. "Well to answer you first question, I don't want my friends thinking I'm a freak by what I can do. Also how'd you figure out I'm the Great Saiyaman? As for why I hang out with those three, Yes Sharpner and Videl are rude to me but their also the ones that included me from me starting here, And for the reason I always save Videl it's because I don't want her to get hurt." Gohan smiles at Lime scratching the back of his head in the trademark Son family way.

"Gohan come on Saiyaman you know how close that is to Saiyan anyone who knows what you are could figure out it's you." Lime smiles at how naive Gohan is. "And I guess I can get why you hang out with them and save Videl." At this Lime mentally smiles since he didn't say he liked her. "Hey Gohan we better get going we don't wanna miss the bus." Lime finishes her coffee and grabs Gohan's hand dragging him out of the cafe. Gohan finishes his coffee and throws the cup in the trash before they exit and as they walk out Lime asks. "Hey Gohan could you fly us their we'd get there much faster." Gohan looks at Lime as she gives him puppy dog eyes. "Sure Lime follow me." They walk into a alleyway and Gohan picks Lime up and they quickly fly to the school.

Gohan and Lime land on the building as Lime gets out of Gohan's arms and they quickly get to the front of the school. As they get their they see they are the last of the class to get there. They walk over to where Sharpner, Videl, and Erasa are standing. All the class are gawking at Gohan as this is the first time they've seen him in a short sleeve shirt. The only two that are surprised are Lime and Erasa as Erasa had already felt his arms and felt the muscle.

"Geez what is everyone staring at?" Gohan asks hoping they didn't see him land on the school roof a couple minutes ago. Sharpner walks up to Gohan having recovered and says. "Gohan their shocked everyone thought you were a scrawny nerd but now they see t]that you've actually got a good amount of muscle. Why do you always hide it with that long sleeve shirt of yours?" Sharpner says before continuing. "You got more muscle than me if I had that I'd show it off all the time." Sharpner says as Lime decides to intervene. "Well unlike you Sharpner, Gohan actually has some class and self respect. Also do you beieve us now about how how survived six months in the wilderness alone?" Lime asks. Sharpner scoffs about the self respect thing but nods to the surviving thing. Soon enough the bus arrives and everyone load on awaiting the long bus ride.

 **-To Be Continued-**

* * *

Sorry to leave it like that but it's late here and I want to get todays chapter out. Till next time thank you for reading and liking. Again if anyone likes Role-play check out the App Geeking and if you wanna Role-play with me my Geeking username is Donnie_Danny


	6. Chapter 6

**-During The Bus Ride-**

Halfway thru the bus ride Gohan wakes up to a stiff neck. "Hmm? I didn't even realize that I fell asleep." The young Saiyan feels something strange going on and realizes that he is in his Saiyaman outfit. Gohan quickly presses the button on his watch changing back as he sighs glad everyone close to him was asleep. He feels his shoulder tapped and looks over to see Erasa looking at him in shock. "Your the Great Saiyaman?!" She says quietly trying not to wake the others up. Gohan groans hating that he's been caught. "Erasa I beg you please don't tell anyone." Gohan makes a pleading face and Erasa thinks of a way she can benefit from this. "Fine I won't tell if you go out with me." Gohan freaks out when she says this. "Wait you want me to what?" Erasa giggles at how Gohan reacts. "I want you to go out with me." Gohan seeing this is the only way out. "Okay I'll go out with you Erasa." Gohan says looking at Erasa. She giggles again in glee and looks at him. "You won't regret this." Erasa sits back in her seat and thinks how this is good in two ways. On one hand she really likes Gohan and has wanted to date him for a while now, but also she likes Sharpner unfortunatly for her Sharpner and Videl have secretly been dating. If she can make him jelous she'll have him and if not she will still have Gohan.

Videl was sleeping peacfully when suddently she was being shook awake. As she was about to hit the person who was trying to wake her she realized it was Erasa and stopped. "What do you want Erasa? I was trying to sleep." Videl sighs as she didn't get much sleep last night. "Videl, Gohan just asked me out and I said yes." Erasa says excitedly. Videl looked shocked and she wondered why Erasa was telling her this though. "I know you have liked him for a while now but why didn't you ask him out before." Videl asked always wanting answers. "Well you saw how those girl were eating his looks up like candy eariler today I am glad he asked me though."Videl gave a thumbs up and closed her eyes wanting to go back to sleep. Erasa sighed and got back in her seat deciding to get some sleep.

 **-End Of Bus Ride-**

"Okay please get off the bus this is our destination." Krillen said getting off the bus as well. Once everyone was off they looked around expecting to see cabins that they would be using for the next to weeks. "Okay as you may have noticed there are no buildings in sight that is because we are going to really be surviving from fishing to gathering and building your own shelter." Everyone groaned hearing that thinking this would be super complicated and such. Gohan looked around realizing were they were. "Krillen this is the forest where Piccolo dropped me off isn't it." Krillen nodded. "Yes it is your going to lead us to where you stayed because you know this place the best, not to mention no one believed you survived six months alone this might show them." Gohan nodded and started walking to where he stayed, and after a quick word from Krillen everyone followed.

Once they had made it to the spot everyone gawked at the beauty of the place. "Krillen I took us to one of the better places I found while I wasn't running for my life." Gohan walks over to the water fall and sighes in content. Pulling off his shirt he jumpped off the cliff doing a flip and landing in a dive with little splash. Everyone decided this looked fun and jumped in after him. Gohan came out to the surface and was surprised to find that everyone was either in the water or in the case of some hanging out by the water. The young Saiyan then got a surprise when Erasa surfaced in front of him. She smiled and kissed his cheek suddenly. Gohan floated there speachless then recovering he smiled and pulled her onto his shoulders. Sharpner seeing this and not one to be out done does the same to Videl. Erasa smirks and shouts "Chicken Fight!" Gohan and Sharpenr go towards each other then the girls try to push each other off the others shoulder.

 **-Sundown-**

It was nearing the end of the day and Krillen decided that since Hercule had inspired so many to be martial artists he should teach them something the buffoon could never do himself if he continued to be so pigheaded. "Okay kids since we got two weeks out here we are going to show you something cool. You know those so called tricks that Hercule says Cell and those fighters did well anyone interested in learning them can from Yamcha and me." Krillen says leaving out Gohan's name knowing he doesn't want the attention. "But if there tricks why would we want to learn them?" A kid said making a valid point. Krillen laughs. "They aren't tricks and I can prove it to those who want to learn." Gohan knowing this could be bad tries to get him to shut up but it works out because the only person to step up is Videl. Gohan then steps up just so he can make sure Krillen doesn't overstep his boundaries. "Okay perfect two people Yamcha will stay here to watch over you guys and I'll go show you two how and any last minute people?" Nobody else steps up so Krillen takes them to a secluded part and looks at Gohan. "Okay since it's only your friend Gohan you can teach her." Gohan sighs knowing it was to good to be true that he won't be directly involved

"Gohan what is he talking about you know these things he's talking about." Gohan sighed deciding to come clean. "Yes that is the whole reason I had to survive alone six months to prove that I was worth teaching. My teacher was very critical I am actually his only student ever." Videl looked shocked at this. Gohan sighed and looked at Videl. "I will teach you I guess because I can't really hide this anymore." Videl smiled thinking she had finally got all of the truth from him. "But I think we should do this in early in the morning because it will help focus your mind." Gohan said quickly thinking of a way to delay this for as long as possible. Videl sighed but nodded and they went back to the clearing silently. When they got back they saw that everyone was passed out and they realized how long they had been gone. Gohan found a comfortable place a promptly passed out.


	7. Chapter 7

**-The Next Day Videl's P.O.V-**

Videl awoke suddently to a nudge to her side. She groaned sitting up and she saw Gohan standing there. "Gohan what time is it?" Videl asked thinking she may have overslept. "Well it's around Five o'clock in the morning." Gohan replied ready to start the training. "When you said we were getting up early I didn't know you meant this early." Gohan smiled slightly and motioned for her to follow. Videl quickly got up and followed. Gohan really was a mystery to her he kinda seemed like how Sharpner was when she first met him kind. Now Sharpner was nothing but a jerk. They had been dating for two months now and he has gotten worse with each day and it only seemed he was dating her because of who her father was so he could get private lessons like he currently does. The raven haired girl sighed knowing that the relationship wasn't going to go anywhere anymore. "I'd better just end it before it's to late." Gohan turned to look at her and she realized had spoken out loud. "What did you say Videl." Gohan asked with that innocent stare of his. "Oh um nothing Gohan let's continue."

As they reached a clearing Gohan stopped. Videl came to a stop beside him and surveyed the surroundings. The clearing was a simple circle. Gohan was about to say something but before he could we both hear someone shout. "Big Brother! I Found You!" All of a sudden a golden cloud came out if the sky and on top of it was kid in a Orange and Blue Gi and with spiky black hair. "Goten what are you doing here?" Goten as Gohan called him just smiled. "I'm here because mom said this is where you were going for school and I wanted to play." Gohan smiled then looked over to me as I stood there stunned about the golden cloud.

 **-3rd Person P.O.V-**

Gohan sighed and looked at Videl knowing he was going to have to explain this. "Videl this is my little brother Goten and that is the Nimbus cloud it is a cloud that can only be ridden by pure hearted people." Videl looked at the cloud wondering if he was lying. "So I'm guessing Goten is it's only rider?" Gohan smiled and what Videl had said. "No actually my entire family can ride the cloud." Videl looked at him disbelieving. "So can I try to ride the cloud?" Gohan shrugged and motioned for her to try. Videl put her hand on the cloud and it felt solid so she tried to get on and found that it could hold her weight. Gohan watched the display with interest thinking. 'I bet that it is because of how many people that she has saved in her life that she is able to sit on Nimbus.' Goten looked at Gohan and then at Videl. "Does this mean I have a sister now?" Gohan freaked out whereas Videl Sweatdropped. "Goten I don't know what your talking about!" Gohan said still freaking out. Videl decided that teasing him would be fun. "What am I really that bad to be around Gohan?" Videl said pretending to be mad.

"Oh No, it's not that Videl it's just." Before The young Saiyan could finish Videl burst out laughing. "Gohan I'm just playing." Gohan breathed out a sigh out relieve glad he hadn't made Videl mad. "Okay so Videl I'm going to teach you how to use your energy. Okay so how do I explain this? Hmm okay energy is that feeling you feel deep inside your body." Gohan said hoping he was explaining it good. "What do know about what's going on in my body." Videl says looking offended. Goten then interupped before anything else could be said. "Energy is like this." He made a ki blast and shot it at a smal mound of earth that was close by. Videl looked at the display with shock.

"Yeah energy is like that." Gohan said glad that atleast it was partially explained. "So I can't do all this if I don't have this energy you talk of?" Videl asked hoping that she was able to do that. "Everyone has this energy you just need to know how to bring it out." Gohan said as he cupped his hands bringing out a small bit of Ki. "See it's easy you just need to relax your body and bring out the energy that you feel deep inside." Videl nodded in understanding. She sat down cross legged on the ground cupping her hands. The raven haired girl sat there really focused and tried to find this 'energy' Gohan kept talking about. Soon she felt a tugging sensation in her lower gut and she brought that feeling out and before her eyes a small glow emitted from her hands. Gohan smiled "You did it Videl!" Videl looked at Gohan already exausted. "So does this mean I can fly like Saiyaman?" Gohan looked at Videl and laughed. "No this was only the first step now you got to learn to control that energy." Videl glared at him but sighed getting up. "We better head back it's getting light out." Videl said starting to walk back in the direction of camp. "So are you staying out here till the remainder of my trip Goten?" Goten nodded before hopping onto Nimbus and following Videl. Gohan shrugged knowing that he'll have to get Goten off before they get to camp to save him from some explainations.

 **-At Camp-**

Gohan walked into camp next to Videl carrying Goten on his shoulder. Krillen looked over and saw then. "I got a call from Chi-Chi so Goten is staying here with us till the remainder of the trip." Gohan nodded and walked over to the camp fire with Videl. Before they could get there though Sharpner walked up. "Hey Videl where were you this morning?" Videl scoffed at him. "I was with Gohan and also one more thing we are done." Sharpner looked shocked then glared at Gohan. "It's because of him isn't it he took you away from me. Nerdboy I don't know who you think you are but your about to be in a world of pain." Sharpner rushed Gohan but before he could reach him Goten jumped off Gohan's shoulders kicking Sharpner in the face sending him at a tree to connect with it in a hard crash. "Don't mess with my big brother you bully!" Goten was about to rush at Sharpner but Gohan grabbed his shoulder. "It's okay skwirt you know he couldn't touch me anyway." Gohan laughed putting Goten back on his shoulders. Videl smiled and they finished walking over to the camp fire.


	8. Chapter 8

**-Later that Day-**

"Okay today we are going to go on a hike." Krillin said cheerfully. Most of the class was pretty interested in the whole ordeal. Gohan was thinking about how there are alot of dinosaurs in this area but besides that this could be fun. As the young Saiyan had these thought his little brother was currently surrounded by a bunch of girls.  
"Aww I didn't know Gohan had such a cute little brother." Erasa said as Lime looked at Goten.  
"Haven't seen you in a while Goten I think the last time was when you were a baby." Goten looked at Lime and smiled.  
"Yeah you and big brother haven't played with each other in a while." Goten said smiling.  
Erasa looked at Lime with a questioning look. "Just how long have you known Gohan?"  
Lime looked over to Lime when she asked that and replied. "Oh for about seven years know I meet him a few days before the Cell Game happened. Erasa nodded in understanding and then Krillen called to everyone saying that they were gonna start the hike. Goten smiled a wide smile and in a second took off full speed tackling Gohan. "Gohan will you carry me?" Goten asked with a pleading look. Gohan smiled and picked him up putting him on his shoulder. "Sure sport." As they started walking Gohan was soon put in the middle of his friend group with Erasa on his left side. Then Videl and Lime on his right side. Before long The group was joined by Sharpner on Gohan's left side making him in the complete middle of the group. "Hey Gohan sorry I freaked out on you." Sharpner said before going back to being silent.

"Eh it's fine Sharpner." Gohan replied not thinking much of it. Erasa and Videl looked at Sharpner oddly. It wasn't like Sharpner to apologize to someone. As they continued on the whole class started to get the feeling tat someone or something was watching them from somewhere just out of their vision. When Gohan noticed it he extended his senses to see what that feeling was and his suspicions were confirmed when he felt the power level of a T-Rex in the area stalking them. "Krillen do you feel that?" Gohan asked looking over to him.

"Yeah me and Yamcha felt it don't worry Goten alone is strong enough to handle him." Krillen said nodding at Goten when he mentioed him.

Goten smiled his innocent smile. "What are you talking about Krillen. The T-Rex that has been following us?" Goten says looking between Gohan and Krillen as the class freaks out all basically saying the same thing. 'A T-Rex is following us?!' Krillen sighed knowing he will have to calm everyone down and explain. "Everyone calm down." He waited as everyone went quiet eager to get a explaination. "Ok yes there is a T-Rex following us but before you freak out just know that you are in good hands. Just stay close to us and we will handle it if one of them show up." Krillen says with a stoic look.

"What can you guys do against a T-Rex?!" Sharpner says freaking out. Krillen not able to help himself starts to laugh at Sharpners frantic look. "Relax you all know Mr. Satan is the strongest man in the world and he defeated Cell. Well we are the strongest people next to him and we have fought dinosaurs before it's simple for us." Krillen says with a smirk. The group then continued walking as the Z-Fighters kept eye on the powerlevel of the dinosaurs.

 **-Two Hours Later-**

"Well it looks like they are finally gonna make their move." Gohan says as Krillen nods in agreement. As soon as Gohan says that one T-Rex breaks into the clearing that their standing in. As soon as it does Yamcha jumps forward and easily knocks the first one out as a second one breaks into the clearing. Krillen launches towards the second as Gohan goes for a third. Everyone watches in awe as they easily handle the dinosaurs and are esepially amazed when even Goten knocks one down with a very amused face.

Gohan looks around once he has knocked out his kust in time to see Goten knock one out and he sighs. 'this is gonna be hard to explain.' he thinks as all but one are knocked out. The young Saiyan goes to launch towards it but Goten beats him to it as he jumps onto the head of th T-Rex and starts to ride it. Gohan stops and watches as Goten rides it for a few seconds before jumping off and knocking it out.

 **Sorry for the long long wait the Wi-Fi broke so I had no chance to update and sorry for the short chapter**


	9. Chapter 9

**-After The Fight-**  
"Gohan would you mind explaining how all of you could do that I mean I accept that our teachers could but you and your little brother to?!" Sharpner shouted.

"Sharpner calm down it's very easy to explain my brother and I were trained by these two and even more powerful people." Gohan says trying to keep it as vauge as possible. everyone nodded understanding a little bit.

"Ok now that is over I think we should head back to the camp site and decide whether or not to continue this field trip." Krilln says getting onto his feeting and taking the lead to head back to the camp site. As everyone one starts to follow Krillen and Gohan lags behind to stay at the end of the group to keep everyone's attention off of him. As he continues walking Erasa lags behind until she is next to Gohan. "Wow I never knew you could do all that Gohan don't worry your whole secret is safe with me, I won't tell and it's over." Erasa says that last part quickly.

"What's over?" Gohan asks having forgotten that Erasa asked him out. Erasa feels a sting of hurt from his remark but thinks it's for the best. "Nevermind but hey I'm going to go walk with Sharpner." With that Erasa takes off to catch up to Sharpner. Gohan keeps walking with Goten on his shoulder. Soon enough though Videl started walking beside him not saying anything which was very unlike her usually.

 **-Back at Camp-**  
"Ok now that we are back at camp I'm going to ask you all, do you wanna continue staying here for the rest of the two days or would you like to go back either way you won't have school till these two days are up." Krillen looks at them watching as they made up in their minds. "Ok as a show of hands who wants to go back?" Almost instantly everyones hands shot up excluding Videl and Gohan. "Ok it is settled we're going back I'll get a hold of the bus and get us transportation back." Videl groaned wanting to finish her training but knowing that nothing she says with change it.

 **-When they get back-**  
"Well I guess I'll see you all when school starts back up." Gohan says looking at them all." They all nodded and Gohan went over to Krillen, Yamcha, and Goten. They waited till everyone left then Gohan turning into his Saiyaman costume picked up Goten and took off heading straight home. When they reach their home in the mountains Gohan transformed out of his costume. They landed as Goten instantly took off inside having smelt that dinner was ready. Gohan walked in at a more controlled pace walking into the dining area. "Hey mom we're home." He smiles sitting down and beginning to chow down on his food.

Chi-Chi sighed thinking. 'Saiyans always with their food.' She ate a bit herself before asking Gohan. "So how was the trip?"

"Oh it was good mom though I wish we hadn't ran into those dinosaurs I had to show some of my strength." Gohan says inbetween bites. Chi-Chi nods understanding. Soon enough they had finished eating and Gohan and Goten went upstairs to go to sleep as Chi-Chi started on the dishes.

 **I decided since I have finished moving and finally got settled down I'd write this chapter and try to continue this story so until next time thanks for reading**


	10. Chapter 10

**-A Few Days Later-**

Gohan woke up at nine o'clock in the morning stretching he got and walked to the bathroom hopping into the shower. After his shower the young Saiyan brushed his teeth and got dressed walking down the stairs. Gohan walked into the kitchen finding that Chi-Chi was still making breakfast for the three of them. As he walked into the dining room though he came to find Videl sitting next to Goten idling making conversation with him. "Gohan about time you got up." Videl said after she noticed Gohan standing there.

"Videl what are you doing here?!" Gohan asked a little nervous but trying to hide it.

"I got here a couple minutes ago and your mother invited me in for breakfast while I wait for you to get up." Videl laughs a bit at this. "Geez Gohan how long do you need to sleep anyways?" Gohan scratches his head at this and sits down at the table by Goten. At this moment Chi-Chi walked out of the kitchen holding enough food to feed a small village, and balancing it better than any waitress could. She sets it down and Gohan takes this chance to forget Videl and starts to dig into the food matching Goten in pace. Videl just watched on as she visibly sweat dropped.

"Do they always eat this much food?" Videl asked watching as plate after plate was emptied.

"Yeah, they do... You should have seen their father though he was a bottomless pit." Chi-Chi said as Gohan stopped eating for a second. Videl looks at Gohan and finds it odd that he stopped. Gohan then continues eating before Videl can ask why he stopped. Soon they had finished eating so Videl took this chance to talk about the reason she had come in the first place.

"So, Gohan the reason I actually came is because I was wondering if we could continue our training." Videl asked while watching the young Saiyan eat still kinda surprised about his pace and how the food seemed to disappear in a blink of the eye. Gohan didn't stop eating but Chi-Chi did perk up upon hearing this.

"So you do martial arts to? Wow that is really interesting I actually used to do martial arts you know that's actually how I met Gohan and Goten's father." At this Gohan paused again looking at Videl. The Raven haired girl eyed him wondering why his father was such a sore topic for him.

"Wait do you know who my father is?" Videl asks while grabbing something off her plate and taking a bite.

"No I don't know your father should I?" Chi-Chi was honestly confused on why should know her father

"My father is the savior of the Earth, Hercule Satan martial art champion." Videl says looking both a bit proud and a bit annoyed about having to say his entire title like that.

Cutting in before the conversation could develop anymore Gohan responds by saying "Yeah, We can continue our training Videl I'm done eating anyway." Videl noticed his change in voice and guessed that his family must not her father very much which kinda irked her.

 **-One Hour Later-**

After they had let Goten finish eating so he could join them and a good jog for the half Saiyans they were at their destination. Videl had a little trouble keeping up with them during the run but wasn't to outta breath when they got there. As Videl sat there she took a few deep breaths.

"So Gohan now that I have learned to control my energy can you teach me to fly?" Videl asked him with a hopeful look. Gohan nodded his head and was about to say something but interrupted by Goten.

"But Gohan, I don't know how to fly you have to teach me first, teach me first!" Goten shouted at his brother looking at him. Gohan smiles at Goten and then replies with. "I can teach you both ok, just give me a sec with Videl ok?" Goten nods and Gohan walks over to Videl.

"Ok Videl, flying requires a lot of Ki control all you have to do is summon forth your Ki and push it under you." Gohan demonstrates by slowly lifting himself off of the ground then slowly returning himself to the ground.

"Now both of you try." The young Saiyan watches as both try to float off of the ground. Videl was struggling to bring forth of her Ki while Goten was just hopping...

Gohan sweat dropped while watching Goten. "No Goten you got it all wrong, your just hopping push your Ki under you." Goten laughed at his mistake and then did as he was told. Almost immediately Goten started to float off of the ground.

Goten smiled and giggled happily. "Gohan I'm doing it!" Gohan smiled and cheered him on a bit warning him not to go to far off the ground at first.

Videl feeling a bit forgotten decided to get Gohan's attention. "Gohan!" She screamed at him. He hurried and rushed over to watch her. Since she had his attention again she resumed her attempts of trying to manage to at least float. Videl put every fiber of concentration to summoning her energy. Finally she felt it that deep tug in her gut, she reached and pulled it out and felt it consume her body in a dull pain but also with power. Resisting the urge to let out a yell lest it break her focus she then let her focus drip to placing that energy under her feet. Soon enough the raven haired girl felt her first her heels then her toes leave the ground. She was celebrating mentally but then she lost her focus when Gohan started cheering and celebrating her. "GOHAN! I'm trying to focus." But she had already lost her concentration and she dropped to her knees utterly exhausted.

Gohan bend down till he was at her level then spoke in a exited voice. "Videl that was amazing no one learns to fly that fast!"

"Really." Videl cast her look over to Goten who was flying around doing cookies while sing that he is a bird. She looks at Gohan thinking he is trying to make her feel better even though she didn't maintain it that long.

"Oh well you see Goten is a different case you learned to use your energy just the other day but Goten has been doing martial arts and using his ki since he could walk." Gohan sighed as he said this he was only partially lying what he said was almost all true but some of the credit went to Goten being a Saiyan. Gohan was actually a little surprised to since just the other day he learned that Goten was a Super Saiyan also.

 **-Flashback-**

 _"Ok Goten I'm going to start training again so your going to be my training partner, now what I want you to do is grab some rocks and go over here without crossing this line I want you to try and hit me." Gohan walked over drawing a line in the dirt and then went and made it so a mountain was jut behind his back. "Now this is a trick that dad taught me." He focused for a second and transformed into the famous, the legendary and all powerful Super Saiyan._

 _Goten raised his hand and cheered but then stopped and looked at Gohan. "Are you sure you want me this close I might hit you."_

 _Gohan looked at his little brother and smiled. "Well I'm trying to get up my speed and reaction time so that I can move quick without thinking about it so go all out Goten." Goten nodded and waiting for Gohan's nod a confirmation threw the rock with all his might. It speed from his hand like a jet and Gohan unexpecting of the speed had to quick bend backwards in a matrix like style._

 _"Woah you are fast." Goten replied and then started collecting a huge rock collection." Gohan waved his hands frantically to stop Goten before he started fast pitching again._

 _"On second thought maybe you should move back a bit." Quickly Gohan moved Goten back so that he would have a little more time to react. So it began for a while that's all they did is Goten throw rocks while Gohan dodged but very soon Goten stopped and looked at Gohan._

 _Gohan looked at Goten questionably and said, "Why'd you stop squirt?" Goten looked at Gohan for a few seconds._

 _"It's just that can I be like you now? You know with the golden spikey hair and amazing strength?" Gohan laughed and looked at Gohan and started rambling on about how hard it was for him and their father Goku to reach this state but then Goten shocked Gohan immensely by doing the one thing Gohan thought he couldn't just now. Goten ascended to a Super Saiyan._

 _"Goten! When did you learn how to do that?!" Gohan said his jaw almost dropping to the ground._

 _"I don't remember." Goten replied like it was no big deal as he smiled at his big brother. Gohan smiled back then said "Well since you can do this you can actually spar against me but be warned I am going to train hard." Goten nodded ready for it all_

 **-End Flashback-**

"Well Videl you have learned to fly I guess this means our training is over all you need are a few days train by yourself then you will be decent." Gohan said kinda glad this was over kinda sad at the same time.

Videl looked at him and smirked a bit. "Actually I'm going to be back tomorrow I wanna learn more about this energy." Then without giving him time to respond she opened her ship capsule and got in leaving a flabbergasted Gohan and confused Goten behind. 

**Thanks for being so patient for this update I have had some family problems and had to move again but for now I should be able to get a update in once or twice a week depending on how much you want the next update thank you all for reading this**


	11. Chapter 11

-The Following Day-

Gohan had been out since early that morning along with Goten they were both in that same area they had been yesterday. The two young Saiyans had decided to train with a friendly little spar. As they zipped around the ground exchanging punches as fast as they could, Goten landed a lucky hit and Gohan backflipped away and smirked. Then he jumped into the air and motioned for Goten to follow. Goten smirked back and jumped into the air zooming after him. This little game of cat and mouse went on for a while before Goten finally got to Gohan and they started exchanging blows again. Even though Gohan had only resumed his training just a week ago at most his Saiyan genes had worked their magic and he had already almost got to his strength during the Cell Games.

Just as Goten was about to launch a jackhammer blow to Gohan a jet flew by both of them and they stopped. "Well that's Videl should we go and meet her?" Goten knowing that there no resisting just went along with it and nodded. So they flew over to Videl just as she was landing. Videl stepped out of the ship and looked at Gohan.

"So now that I have atleast learned how to fly I want to know how your little brother threw that energy like that since it was visible and did damage to the ground." Videl looks at her hand and tries to mimic what Goten did using only her knowledge unfortunetly for her it does not work she just sends a invisible ki wave out. Unprepared for it she stumbles but before she can fully fall Gohan catches her.

"Wow that was amazing Videl how did you easily throw your ki out like that?!" Gohan asks her shocked about how focused she was and how effective the wave was. While it had not caused indentions it caused andthing not attached to the ground in a 10 foot radius to be pushed back.

"Well did you expect my to not train at home? I litterally trained with flying until I dropped from exhaustion." Videl smiles slightly at Gohan's look and she stands back up clapping her hands together. "So that obviously wasn't how I do it, so how do I?"

Gohan smiled at her curiousity and willingness to learn. The young Saiyan then looked at her and started to explain to the best of his abilites. "Well what you did was force your ki out of your hand like what you do to fly, what you actually need to do is to bring it out and keep it in the palm of your hand there it will basically superheat the air making it visible." Gohan finished with slowly making a ki blast. The young Saiyan opened his hand slightly making it so it was cupped. He then released his ki making a slight humming noise and almost immediaetly after the humming his hand was eveloped in a bright light signifying the ki blast.

Videl watched amazed as it shimmered and shined in his hand. Gohan then proceeded to throw it at a small hill nearby. A good portion of the hill blew up but otherwise it didn't look that bad. Videl then looked at her hands and tried it for herself. The raven haired girl started by focusing her ki. Videl felt that familar feeling well up inside her and instead of pushing it out she just released it into her hand. As soon as she did a glow formed in her hand and she gasped and freaking out for a second throws it a few feet away as it causes a small explosion about the size and force of a firecracker.

Videl is kinda confused on why it was so small so she looks at Gohan saying. "Why wasn't it as big as yours was?"

Gohan looks at her surprised on how fast she was picking this up. "Well that's because it didn't have as much energy as mine but don't worry your learning all this stuff in record time especially for just learning about it basically. It took me a year to do all this stuff." He left out the part about how he was also just learning martial arts because the only reason he learned so fast was his Saiyan heritage.

Videl nodded in understanding and smiles a bit at thinking how good she was doing. She then looks at her hands and continues trying to summon her ki to make another blast. Gohan nodded knowing this was gonna take a while so he pats Goten's head nodding to him. Goten understands that that means they get to train. Knowing that he's not allowed to transform he is a little disappointed but otherwise he is excited to continue his spar with his big brother. So they both walk away from Videl a bit and take a stance. They then rush at each other egaging each other with a blur of puches. To the untrained eye it was just a blur but they hadn't even warmed up yet..

Videl was sitting there trying to summon her ki forth again. So far she had done three ki blasts and while it got easier with each one to summon it got more and more tiring. It also wasn't helping that Gohan and Goten were sparring. Finally she decided that she couldn't keep it up anymore so she decided to watch Goten and Gohan spar. Videl expected to see Gohan going easy on Goten but was surprised to see that it appeared both were going full out and they were matching each other blow for blow. She was just barely able to see each punch as each one was a partial blur. She was amazed that they were able to keep enough concentration to fly yet still fly at the same time. As Videl sat there thinking about this she suddenly Realized that Gohan must be the Great Saiyaman.

At this conclusion she decided that she needed answers, "GOHAN! GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Gohan stopped in his tracks just as he blocked a punch he knew that Videl was mad for some reason and he had to go find out why. She really reminded him of his mother.

He landed on the ground in front of Videl, "Videl are you ok? why'd you call?" Videl just stomped her foot.

"Your the Great Saiyaman aren't you?!" Videl yelled at him frustrated that if he was that he hadn't told her. Gohan just internally freaked out.

Not wanting her to find out the young Saiyan came up with the first excuse that came to mind, "I'm not the Great Saiyaman I mean alot of people can use ki it's just they aren't reconized as well as your father because he calls all of these tricks."

Videl sighes figuring this as true since what he said is what her dad does. "I believe you Gohan sorry I snapped." She looks down to which Gohan just smile forgiving her. Videl smiles in relief and then sees the sun. "Oh look at the sun I better get going before my dad freaks out. It's been good learning how to do these things I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Videl entered her jet and was about to take off when Gohan stopped her.

"Hey Videl maybe you should cut your hair." Gohan says shyly

Videl blushes a bit "Oh I see so you like girls with short hair."

Gohan blushes as well and tries to make it sound like that. "No the reason I was saying is because it may get in the way during a fight and..." Videl getting angry at him interupes and tells him to stay out of her hair and takes off in a huff. Gohan just sat there confused about how girls act.


	12. Chapter 12

**-In The Morning-**

Gohan was in his bed sleeping peacfully wehn suddenly he heard Chi-Chi yelling. "Gohan you overslept again?!" Gohan quickly jumped out of bed and rushed to get dressed and was out the door before most people could react. The young Saiyan jumped into the sky changing into his Saiyaman costume and flew off at record speeds. 'I can't believe I overslept again I can't make a habit of this.' As Gohan speed across the land he looked over the vast moutains and valleys that made up the area around his home. He loved this place but now wasn't the time to really be imring the scenery. With that thought in mind Gohan powered up a bit taking off to new speeds.

Gohan had soon arrived to the city sooner then he expected. Looking down at his watch he saw that thanks to his speed he had arrived about 10 minutes early.

"Wow I might actually be able to grab somethin to eat if I am this early." Though unfortunetly for the young Saiyan as soon as he said that he saw a familiar jet flying in the sky and it looked as though it was following him. Gohan increased his speed to see if he could out fly Videl so that he could be left in peace. But everytime Gohan increaased his speed Videl increased hers as well. Gohan just glad that Videl didn't want to expose her abilty to fly to the public just yet, otherwise he would have a harder time trying to get away from her.

With a good plan in mind he started to drop altitude and then suddenly he was basically touching the ground as he flew. Videl flew after him closely as she flew between buildings, dodging cars, and avoiding people. Finally Gohan stopped flying and turned around holding out his hands. Videl tried to stop before she hit him but he seemed to disappear when she got close to hitting him.

Gohan had gotten away and was looking around seeing if he could spot her from the park he had appeared in. As the young Saiyan searched around Videl flew down and landed behind him. He turned around to spot Videl 'Well it looks like there is no hiding now.'

"Good morning ma'am may I help you?" Gohan said in his Saiyaman voice as he looked at Videl.

"How bout you tell me who you really are so we can cordinate better in our superhero duties." Videl said putting her hands on her hips.

Gohan wanting to avoid conflict chose to be a smart one. "I am the defender of the city, The Great Saiyaman!" Gohan finished with doing a very Ginyu Force like pose.

"Ridiuclous! That's not what I meant, What I really meant was your real identity." Videl shouted at him.

Gohan flinched at her tone and he decided to get to school. "Hey look over there!" Gohan pointed in a random direction and when Videl looked he flipped over her grabbing her jet picking up.

"Hey thats my jet you can't steal it." Videl shouted at him getting frustrated.

"Not stealing moving." He placed her jet on top of a building and then quickly flew off. He landed on top of the school and pressed the button on his watch transforming into his school clothing. Hurrying down the stairs he paused just as he spotted a red haired girl staring directly at him.

"So that's what you look like huh." The girl said in a neutral tone. At that point Gohan started to freak out. 'first Erasa now her moms gonna freak out.'

"Well you see I can explain this." Gohan said trying to pull some damage control.

He starteed trying to explain asa the girl he finally reconized as Angela interupped him. "Oh nevermind about that I won't tell." Gohan noticing he was about to be late then hurried off to class as Angela stared after him.

 **-In Class-**

The young saiyan sat there contemplating what had just happened. Angela had saw him transform. 'What am I going to do now?' Gohan pondered to himself. As he sat there the teacher was currently trying to get his attention.

"GOHAN!" The teacher shouts promptly making Gohan focus on what was currently happening. "I see we have a day dreamer and i had such high hopes for you too." He leads Gohan to the front of the class and makes him put a pole with two buckets of water onto his shoulders.

"Now I don't give lashes but after a class period of keeping these up you will wish I did." Gohan then is told to go outside and listen to the lecture from outside the classroom. Gohan does as he is told but begins to let his mind wander off again.

The class continued as pre planned with few interruptions. near the end of the class the teacher tried to call on another of his students Angela. To his annoyance he noticed that she was day dreaming as well. He tried calling her name a few times to get her attention finally he shouted her name and she freaked out crying. The teacher unnerved told her to go out and stand with Gohan, she then suddenly brightened up and skiped off. The teacher was just left there to sweat drop.

Angela went and stood next to Gohan who sweatdropped at his odds. "So Gohan are you dating anyone?" Angela askes him stars in her eyes.

"Uhh no I'm single." Gohan said wondering what this had to do with anything.

"Great, so would you like to go out with me Gohan?" Angela asks looking at him with a hopeful look. Gohan not knowing what to say just sat there awkwardly.

Angela suddenly got a very sad look and seemed about ready to cry. "You think I'm ugly don't you, admit it you do!" She started to cry and Gohan tried to assure her that he didn't think that and then she yelled at him. "If you don't go out with me I will tell everyone your secret!"

Gohan waved his hands to get her attention in the process spilling the water from the pails onto his clothes. "No anything but that, I'll go out with you wanna really!" Angela suddenly stoped crying and it was like she never was in the first place. "Ok then see you around six." With that she skipped off leaving a serverly confused Gohan standing there soaked.

 **-Later-**

Chi-Chi sat there looking at her eldest son with her arms crossed. "Really Gohan you got blackmailed to date someone huh." Gohan nodded and Chi-Chi just sighed and remembered how she ad done something similar woth Goku when they were kids. "Well you better get ready for your date then." With that Chi-Chi left Gohan. Gohan went to his room and chenged into his best clothes and grabbing anything he might need he walked outside jumping into the air and flying off while changing into his Saiyaman suit.

Gohan had a pretty peacful fly to the city. Landing outside the city limits sign of the city he hid behind some bushes and changed into his normal attire. Walking out he then headed toward the area he was told to go to by Angela.

Finally arriving he saw Angela where she said to meet her. Walking up he gave her a smile and asked genuinly. "so where do you want to go?"

Angela smiles at him and looks at Gohan. "How bout we go to get ice cream?" Gohan nodded at the idea and so they started to head in the direction of the ice cream parlor. At the parlor Gohan just ordered a simple chocolate cone. Angela ordered a triple scoop chocolate cone with sprinkles. After Gohan paid they left and started walking around the city making small talk.

Just when Gohan was starting to relax talking to Angela they heard what sounded like a explosion down the street. Gohan wanting to see what had happened rushed off while Angela ran after him trying to get him to stop. When they arrived they saw that a sky scraper as one fire. Gohan went to run somewhere he could transform without being seen but Angela caught him. "Where are you going Gohan!?"

Gohan turned and looked at her. "Sorry Angela but I gotta go." He then took off without a further word. As Gohan raced off to turn into Saiyaman Videl had just jumped onto the roof. As she had yet to reveal to anyone that she can fly she had been flown to here by her pilot. She landed and everyone cheered thinking that they were saved at last.

Videl looked around and spotted a water tank on the building rushing over to it she grabbed the handle. The raven haired girl recoiled from the burn she recieved the heat. "No pain no gain!" Videl shouted this thru gritted teeth as she grabed ahold of the handle again and attempted to turn it. As she realized it wouldn't budge it broke part of the roof and started to fall her way. Frozen with fear she stood there, but before she could be crushed by it a hand stopped it.

"Need a hand Videl?" Saiyaman said as he held the watertank effortlessly.

"Saiyaman! That's a water tank it could be used to put out the fire." Videl said as she looked around wondering if it'd even be enough. Saiyaman nodded and drove his fist thru the water tank effortlessly. As he pulled his fist out water started to rush out rapidly. The water started to put out the fire one level at a time as everyone on the roof cheered. Saiyaman wanting to get back to his date smiled and took off.

Gohan had changed back into his normal outfit and was trying to get to his date quietly. Just as he say Angela he heard Videl behind him. "Gohan? What're you doing in the city, there wasn't school today.

Gohan sighed in relief glad that she wasn't pestering about being near the area of the fire, just as he was about to respond Angela showed up. "Gohan how could you!?" Angela yelled at him crying. "I thought you were a sweet person but here i found you ditched me so you could come and kiss this girl!" Videl and Gohan looked at Angela, Videl questioning and Gohan nervous.

"Fine if your gonna do that then I'm gonna tell Videl your secret!" Gohan freaked out not wanting Videl to find out while Videl perked up wondering just what Gohan's secret was. Angela leaned into to whisper to Videl and started to explain how she learned his secret as Gohan tried to drown out her voice by shotuing.

"Gohan wears underwear that has a teddybear on it." Gohan stopped screaming for a second confused.

"Wait so your not talking about when we were on the roof?" Gohan asked her with a intent look.

"No of course not I didn't have my contacts in at that time, wait did you have your pants down then?!" Angela asked surprised. Gohan waved his hands trying to clear things up. Videl might had been disgusted if she didn't know Gohan better she figured he thought he was caught flying to school so she just started to laugh.


	13. Chapter 13

**-The Next Morning-**

Being Sunday he was playing with Goten. They were going to visit Chobi, Gohan was flying right beside Goten who was riding on the Nimbus. They arrived at the nest but came to find that there was no one there.

"Gohan where is Chobi he can't even fly yet?!" GOten exclaimed confused.

Gohan being confused himself tried to come up with a logical explaination. "His parents most likely have him Goten we don't need to worry." Gohan smiles at Goten calming him down, and with that they both started to head back home.

When they arrived back home they went inside and decided to watch t.v for once so they turned it on and saw a surprising commericial. 'Come see this wonderful attraction, A live dinosaur his name is Rocko. Come see him perform in Satan City today.' Gohan got a mad expression, he couldn't believe people would take a baby dinosaur away from it's parents. More importantly if Chobi's parents went to Satan City it wouldn't end well for anyone.

With this in mind he turned to Goten. "Well I'm going to go down to Satan City and try to convice the owner of that circus to let Chobi go." The young Saiyan rustled Goten's head walking out the door flashing into his Saiyaman suit and taking off. He rushed towards Satan city at a fast speed faster then he would usually go but this was a emergency. He arrived in no time at all and landing on the outskirts of the city and making sure no one was around, he changed back into his normal clothes. Though since today he wasn't a school day he had chose to wear a simple black shirt and blue jeans that weren't too tight or too loose.

With his new outfit on the young Saiyan then started walking towards where the circus was located in the city. It only took him around 10 minutes to make it to the circus tent, and once he walked in he saw he was just in time for them to unveil their "grand" attraction. Gohan searched and found where the circus leaders area was and walked over there polietly asking if he could talk to the man.

"Excuse me sir, but I've come to ask if you would please release that dinosaur back to his parents." Gohan asked while looking at him with a determined look.

The circus leader just sighed in aggrivation and decided to be plain with Gohan. "Look kid, I'm not going to do that he is making me top dollar and I plan to get as much money as I can." The circus leader leaned back into his chair having said all he wanted to.

Gohan wasn't really impressed with this man stealing animals from their homes and forcing them to do tricks for the entertainment of people. "But if you don't let him go his parents will come and destroy everything trying to search for him."

"Look does it seem like I care what happens to this city just as long as I get my money I could care less." The circus leader them gave a nod to his people to excort Gohan out of the building. As Gohan was getting excorted out he decided he was going to have to take matters into his own hands. When he was outside the tent he went to the back where all the animals were being kept and as luck would have it Chobi was back out here.

Gohan transformed into his Saiyaman outfit and walked up to Chobi's cage. Chobi whimpered so Gohan gave a warming smile and looked at him. "Don't worry Chobi, it's me Gohan." Chobi calmed down at that so Gohan grabed to bars and bent them away from each other creating a hole big enough for Chobi to get out of. Gohan grabbed Chobi and just as he was about to lift up some gaurds came ready to beat Gohan up.

"Oh, hello there I will just be taking this dinosaur back to his parents so goodbye for now." With that the Gohan flew into the air. He then started to head out of the city but before he could even get two blocks away from the circus, Chobi jumped onto his helmet blinding him. Gohan quickly landed and pulled Chobi off his helmet.

"Chobi if you wanna get home you can't be doing that." Gohan smiled at the little dinosaurs look and then froze when he heard the sounds of sirens. The Young Saiyan turned and saw police vehicles coming. He mentally cursed when he saw not only the circus owne but Videl herself with the police.

As soon as the cars stopped Videl stepped out and looked at Saiyaman with a cold glare. "So you've finally shown your true colors huh Saiyaman. Well you better hand that dinosaur back over to his owner. Then while your at it we can arrest you and find out who you really are." Videl started walking closer to him ready to fight him if nessicary.

Gohan not really having this turn out his way tried to explain his case. "Wait Videl this is not what it looks like, I'm trying to take him back to his parents so they won't come to find him and destroy the city!" Gohan took a few steps back still holding Chobi in his arms.

"Yeah right, likely story you crook. Well i'm not going to let you get away with this!" Videl rushed at Gohan and tried to hit him with a kick in the side of the head. Gohan quickly ducked down and let go of Chobi so he wouldn't accidently get hit. As Chobi tried to get clear the circus owner took that advantage to go and grab him.

Gohan seeing this tried to go and stop the man but was cut off by Videl who had swung her leg downward. Gohan dodged again and was glad when he saw her break the road with the kick. As this was happening the circus owner pulled his whip out and whipped Chobi for not listening to him. Chobi started crying out for his parents knowing they were close by.

As soon as Chobi cried out a earsplitting shriek resounded through the air and two huge shadows passed across the ground. Gohan internally sighed at his bad luck and then looked up towards Chobi's parents. "Please clam down! Chobi is ok and I will get him for you! It's me Go..." Gohan shouted up to them.

To say Videl was shocked was a understatment. "Wait Go? Go who just finish your sentence!" Gohan just shook her aside knowing this wasn't the right time. Gohan took this as his chance and scooped up Chobi before the circus owner knew what had happened.

"Wait! That dinosaur is mine you can't have him!" The circus owner grabbed a gun from the belt of the police officer and was about to fire when he suddenly was kicked across the face by a very mad Videl. unfortunetly when the gun dropped it still went off causing Chobi's parents to freak out and go towards Videl. Gohan not wanting Videl to get hurt jumped in front of her earning him a faceful of claws. Luckily from his years of training and Saiyan heritage he only got one small cut.

Gohan then decided to stop the ramapage by appearing in front of and punching Chobi's dad in the gut hard enough to knock the wind out of him. Gohan then quickly grabbed him to stop him from dropping. Gohan looked at Chobi's mom and nodded to her to tell her to follow him then with Chobi and Chobi's father in his possesion he flew off.

Videl debated going after him but seeing him get clawed made her decide against it. Watching him go she then focused her attention on the circus owner who was just put into the police car. A policeman then remarked with a amused face. "it's no crime kidnapping a dinosaur but it is one to steal a policeman's gun."

Meanwhile Gohan had quickly gotten out of the city and Chobi's dad was just starting to recover. Letting him fly on his own he then put Chobi on his mothers back. "There we go one big happy family." He smiled to himself when he saw a familar golden cloud coming his way.

"Gohan! You did it, you got Chobi!" Goten smiled at his big brother flying along side him on the magical golden cloud. Gohan just smiled at this happy end but knew it wouldn't be tomorrow when he had to explain the cut.

 **-The Next Day-**

When Gohan got to school he went straight to his locker hoping to get his books and get to class with no trouble. The young Saiyan's hopes were quickly dashed when he saw Videl waiting at his locker. Videl looked and saw Gohan aproaching and saw the cut on his cheek and her suspicons were confirmed.

"Soooo Gohan you are Saiyaman! I can't believe you lied to me about it!" Gohan sigh knowing there wasn't any way he could talk his way out of this one so he just decided to be truthful.

"Yes Videl I am Saiyaman, the only reason I lied about it is I don't really want anyone to know. I just don't think I could deal with all the publicity." Gohan looked down feeling bad he had to lie to her. Videl looked at him totally understanding the way he felt though.

"It's ok Gohan trust me if I could get away from the publicity I would. I won't hold it against you so lets just forget it and go to class." Videl smiled at the Young Saiayn and gestured for him to follow, Gohan smiled back and followed her to their first class. 

**Well this is another chapter that took forever for me to do done. Sorry it's taken me so long with updates but combine writers block with work and I've got like no time lately. The next chapter should be out much sooner and its going to be a chapter focusing more about Videl as she confronts her dad about ki.**


	14. Chapter 14

**-Later That Day-**

Videl walked out of Orange Star High School with a smile. She had finally learned who he was and while she was a bit upset that Gohan had lied to her about not being him. Videl could see why he would and deep down knew it was him all along. Videl started her short walk to her house since there was no crime in progress. When Videl arrived at her house she decided it was time to confront her dad about what she had been learning lately. The raven haired girl walked into the house and could hear her father down in the weight room training like he usually did on a Monday. Videl walked down the stairs and saw her dad just finishing his last rep.

As Mark 'Hercule' Satan sat up he saw his daughter. "Hey there sweet pea what are you doing home so early?" Hercule asked Videl.

Videl looked at her father and decided to come out and say it. "Dad you lied about those tricks in the Cell Games!" Hercule was shocked about what his daughter had said.

"What are you talking about sweet pea? I didn't lie all those things those fighters did were just tricks to look cool." In Hercules mind they were tricks he couldn't explain how they did them any other way.

"Dad you know the winner of the 23rd Martial Arts Tournament Son Goku?" Videl asked her father looking at him.

"Yes I've heard of him and watched that tournament plenty of times before." Hercule said not knowing where this was going.

"Well his son actually goes to our school and he taught me those "tricks" and how they do them actually." With that Videl forms a small ki blast in her hand to show her father.

Hercule was shell shocked at what she had just done. He stood there a few seconds silent before he could finally form words. "Videl how did you do that?!"

Videl just smiled at how surprised her father was. "Well dad this something that I learned is ki. It's a energy that is inside every living being. You only need to just learn how to use it."

Hercule was amazed he had always felt like there was some inner energy that was just beyond his reach but now he knew what it was and that he could actually use it. "Videl can you teach me how to use this ki? and what I can do with it?"

Videl just nodded in responce and they both decided to go to the training room so they had a better training area. There Videl showed Hercule how to bring his ki out. Hercule sat down and began to focus. At first he couldn't relax enough to actually call forth the ki but after a good 30 minutes he finally got a small amount of ki to form in his hands.

"I did it!" Hercule stood up quickly but suddently found he felt totally wiped out.

"Careful dad at first using your ki will really drain you but once you get used to it you should be able to call it forth with no effort at all." Videl smiled glad that her dad was able to do it. "But once you get a little more used to using the ki I can teach you how to fly using your ki."

Hercule looked at her surprised. "So that's how they could fly back then. Also you can fly Videl?!"

Videl nodded to his question then decided that's all they would do today. "Well I think we can be done today. I think it might take a couple days then you will be ready to fly." Hercule nodded to her and got back into a sitting position intending to keep focusing his ki. Videl took one last look at her father then walked out the door deciding to go tell Gohan the good news. So walking out the house door she took off into the air going to Gohan's at a decent speed.

 **-At Gohan's House-**

Videl touched down a little before the door to the house and was about to knock when Gohan walked out. "Videl what are you doing here? Gohan asked looking a bit confused.

"Well I just told my dad what ki is and how to use it!" Videl said with a excited tone. Gohan looked at her shooked but with a smile.

"Wait so you showed your father how to use ki? That's great that means he will stop saying bad things about ki and maybe he'll even start to teach it at his Dojo!" Gohan said excitedly. Videl smiled glad Gohan thought the idea was good.

Gohan smiled then Goten launched himself at Videl knocking her over. "Videl! Wanna play hide and seek with me?" Videl just laughed at Goten.

"Sorry Goten not now I'm talking with your brother." Videl looked at Goten who gave her a sad look. Gohan just laughed at Goten's adorableness.

"Goten how bout instead of hide and seek once were done talking you and me will spar for a bit." Gohan saw by the smile on Goten's face he accepted that comprimise so Goten ran off and left Gohan and Videl alone.

"So are you going to show him how to fly Videl?" Gohan asked wanting to know this last thing.

"Yeah I am tomorrow right now I think he needs to learn how to use ki better." Gohan nodded seeing the logic in this. "Well I got to go Gohan I'll see you tomorrow. Maybe we can even introduce you to my dad." Videl smiled at him and then quickly flew off wanting to get home.

Gohan smiled seeing her fly off then turned to see Goten was already outside ready. Gohan motions for him to follow and they fly off to a clearing away from the house to train. When they landed Gohan decided to have it all out. "Ok Goten lets both become Super Saiyans and fight at our best!" Gohan flashed into Super Saiyan with Goten following suit.

With that Goten disappeared from view reappearing behind Gohan and aiming at kick. Gohan put up his arm blocking the kick then turned around and aimed a straight punch at Goten. Goten dodged the punch then sent a ki blast Gohan's way. Gohan just smirked and smacked the blast away then he started sending a energy volley at Goten, seeing the blasts heading his way decided he could block that many so he dodged phasing out of existence. Reappearing he was behind Gohan again and he sent Gohan flying with a jackhammer throw.

Gohan correct himself and was about to fly at Goten when they heard a unmistakable call. "GOHAN GOTEN DINNER!" They both powered down and started rushing towards the house. As soon as they got to the table they were digging into the food. Chi-Chi just smiled and watches as they devoured all the food laid before them. Once they were done they went upstairs to wash up and get in bed preparing for another 'normal' day.

* * *

 **Sorry for cutting the fight scene short but I'm not very good at them I think. I would like some suggestions on how good/bad I was for the fight scenes. Thanks for reading and I hope you wait for my next chapter. I'm gonna try to start posting once a week anywhere from Friday to Sunday.**


	15. Chapter 15

**-The Next Week-**

Today was the day Gohan's usual happy and cheerful attitude were replaced by sadness and gloom. That is because this week was the week the Cell Games happened. The place where his father sacrificed his life to cover up Gohan's mistake. Everyone around Gohan always said it wasn't his fault and not to blame himself but he couldn't help it. Today just had a extra kick it was his birthday while people were happy about their birthday Gohan just wanted one wish that could never come true. He wanted his father back.

With this in mind he decided to get to school extra early so he could just get the day over with. Getting out of his bed he quickly got ready for the day by showering brushing his teeth and getting his school outfit on. Walking down the stairs he walked to the kitchen and breakfast already done. The Young Saiyan sat down in his seat and started to eat his food.

Chi-Chi watched seeing her son was down just like he was every year. "Now Gohan don't stay in town to long we got a surprise for you when you get home." Chi-Chi says to him with a smile. Gohan only nods then getting up he walks out the door transforming into his Saiyaman suit. Gohan then starts flying off.

Landing on top of the school building he transformed back to his normal clothes. Walking down the stairs he went straight to his first period. When he got there he saw that he was so early today that no one had even came in yet. So Gohan walked up and sat in his usual chair. The Young Saiyan then pulled out all his books and waited for everyone to get here.

When the teacher walked in he was pretty surprised to see Gohan was the first student here. Since Gohan had gotten to school he had usually been late to school and missed a lot of the class periods. The teachers really didn't complain to much though they still got his work as soon as possible with it all being leaps and bounds ahead of the rest of the students. "Gohan I see that your early today."

Gohan looked up at his teacher and nodded. "Yeah today is a special day and I just want it to go by quickly."

The teacher perked up at this. "And what would this special day be?"

Gohan looked at him and then looked down. "Well it's my birthday today."

The teacher looked at him surprised. "Well for being someone who's birthday is today you don't seemed to excited about that."

Gohan smiled a small sad smile then it disappeared. "Well this week just has bad memories for me." The Young Saiyan explains. The teacher nods remembering that this is the week the Cell Games happened. Just as he was about to say something the main crowd of students started to stream in and the bell rang. The teacher waited for the class to quiet down then decided to speak up when it was sufficiently quiet.

"Well students it has come to my attention that today is Gohan's birthday so when you got time you can wish him a happy birthday." The class turned to look at Gohan who just looked down waiting for the staring to stop and for the lesson to start.

Videl, Erasa, and Sharpner were really looking at Gohan though. "You didn't tell us that today was your birthday." Squealed Erasa excitedly.

Gohan looked down. "Well I don't really like my birthday because this week brings back bad memories." They all looked at him then remembering that this week was the Cell Games. They all silently agreed not to bring this up anymore continued with the class.

The rest of the day went without much of a hitch. As the bell rang for the day to be done Videl pulled Gohan to the side. "Hey uhh Gohan could you stay in town for a bit I got a surprise for you."

Gohan sighed and tried to seem happy. "Ok, what for?" Gohan asks her. The Young Raven haired girl just smiled and motioned for Gohan to follow. Gohan decided not to question further and just followed her.

When they got to the place Gohan saw that it was Hercule and he was about to give a speech. Gohan sighed not really wanting to deal with Hercules lies today but he was surprised when Hercule started talking.

"Attention everyone I've decided to come truth and tell everyone that those tricks that those fighters did during the Cell Games weren't tricks." Hercule sighed as he said those words.

"But Hercule sir if they weren't tricks why did you tell us they were." Asks one reported whom he doesn't recognize.

"Well that would be because I was afraid and arrogant, I actually only beat Cell by luck and his sheer exhaustion." Hercule let that sit with them for a few seconds before continuing.

"But now that I have come clear about this I have news, I will now be adding those skills into my Martial Arts program. People already in my dojo will just get those added and if anyone of you want to learn them you can come to my Satan Gym and start taking classes on it."

To say Gohan was surprised was a absolute understatement. He was absolutely shocked, and while Hercle didn't tell the whole truth about the Cell Games it made Gohan extremely happy to know that his friends wouldn't by called fakes anymore and heck maybe they could come out with classes for their own martial arts and bring forth a revival of the traditional Martial Arts.

Videl looked at Gohan searching for some kind of happiness in his expression but couldn't really see anything. "Gohan I figure something really bad happened during the Cell Games but please don't be so sad, you have friends that are here for you." The young raven haired girl looked at him hesitating then she quickly gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'm here for you Gohan... I gotta go now see you tomorrow." Videl quickly left a thick blush painting her cheeks.

Gohan was completely caught off guard by what Videl did and sat there for a few seconds to shocked to move. Then partially recovering he decided it was time to head home, so he ran behind a building then making sure no one could see him he transformed into the Great Saiyaman and flew off towards his home in the mountains.

This moment did happen to be caught by Hercule but with all the people around he decided it wasn't the best time to beat some little chump up for stealing his daughter. Hercule just keep playing the hero for the camera and decided to talk to Videl sternly later.

 **-Later at the Son Residence-**

Gohan landed in front of his house looking at the door for a second. He was feeling a bit better after seeing what Videl had showed him, and now he was wondering what his mom could have possibly meant when it came to the surprise. The young saiyan shrugged to himself before opening the door. Upon entry into the house all of his close friends jumped out to surprise him.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY GOHAN!" They all yelled with smiles. Gohan smiled really happy then exclaimed.

"WOW, it's really been a long time since we had the whole group in one place." At this Krillin spoke up.

"Of course! But there isn't a better reason for a reunion then to celebrate your 18th birthday." The group nodded in agreement. The rest of the night was spent celebrating his birthday with a big bash. Of course they didn't stay up the whole night as there was still school in the morning for Gohan and Chi-Chi refused to let him skip even one day.

In the morning Gohan woke up a earlier then he usually did feeling quite refreshed. He decided to go and train by himself for a small bit before school. He slipped into his familiar training Gi, walking outside and into the field behind the house. The young saiyan started out with a quick brisk jog. After about 10 minutes of this he stopped and began to stretch. Gohan made sure to stretch very thoroughly to prevent any pulled muscles. With this done he grinned to himself before powering up a small bit. He then began to shadow box against a unseen opponent. He sent out a quick flurry of punches and kicks, before jumping back and launching a quick kamehameha into the sky.

After a hour of this type of training he finished up and went back inside to get ready for the school day. He hopped into the shower cleaning himself, afterwards he got out and went to go grab his usual school garb before he realized something. It ad been so late by the time that they had gotten done with the party that his clothes never got washed. He sighed at this error then went over to his drawer to find suitable clothes for school. At much searching he found a plain white short sleeve shirt, along with a pair of loose fitting jeans. These types of clothes weren't something he usually would wear but he didn't have much of a choice today.

Walking down the stairs he walked up to the table seeing that Chi-Chi had just finished with cooking breakfast. She brought the rest of the plates over to the table and put them on seeing both Gohan and Goten begin to dig in. As she ate at the normal human pace she noticed Gohan's outfit and decided to comment on them. "Gohan what's the deal with that outfit?"

Gohan finished his meal then responded to his mother. "Well since we had that party last night my uniform never got washed." Gohan signed at this as Chi-Chi just nodded understanding. The young saiyan then checked the time and noticed that he needed to head out. Grabbing his Orange High School button he pinned it to his pants pocket before walking out the door transforming into Saiyaman and flying off.


End file.
